The Victorian Shinobi
by msanime1117
Summary: Who knew a bubbly lady, Who wears beautiful dresses and rich hairstyles, also hiding her face with that faintly blush on her face is the deadly Shinobi of the mist. In this story, looks can be deceiving.


**Msanime: Finally I'm making a new story. You're up Sahohime!**

 **Sahohime: Yes! Finally!**

 **Msanime: Sorry Kotomaru. Don't worry. You are not ready young weasel.**

 **Kotomaru:...**

 **Msanime: Let's begin! Also I am willing to give you permission to use any abilities from this storyline. Though that doesn't mean I'll give it to you and give you credit. Think about it as a nice offer. Also you should change the name for self purposes. Because I'll be watching you! ~**

* * *

In the hidden village of the mist. The mist was normally thick as always for the people who are not exactly horrified with the country and think about weather. Oh joy! Actually there is nothing but mist. Seriously there was absolutely nothing peaceful about it.

I mean if you litterly read about the mist, it probably reads about the name,location,and climate. So basically it's geographical state. Yes and maybe the mist itself hides the good information. Yeah. That steaming hot bowl of ramen filled with broth of blood,the noodles of unrecognizable bodies,and that delectable smell of death.

No! Of course others would not be traumatized that you kill your own comrades just to become a ninja. Yeah they would smile when told to be isolated from the rest of the world with no way of getting out whatsoever. Then clans that specializes in bloodlines would honour their former Mizukage Yagura for killing their family members .

So to put it bluntly. This place is hell.

Before you start trying to feel the need to blow the place off of the map. There are still good things about this village. Even if it is one of a million,it's still there.

The current Mizukage Mei Terumi has been fixing these problems for the past years. She wanted nothing to do with Konohagakure. That village caused her to lose her blood thirsty fiance. So blinded by his hatred Mei had to kill him herself. Mei blushed, he was definitely thirsty,of course of her blood.

She stared at the huge ton of paper which the current one she was working with was covered with blood. She felt the warm substance drizzle down her nose. She just sighed as she crumbled up the random peace of paper. Thanking the heavens no one saw the Mizukage have suffered from a gigantic nose bleed.

"Wow you're a pervert oni-chan." Spoke a gentle bubbly voice. Mei already knowing who the other woman is smiled faintly.

"Hello to you too imouto." She said in a sarcastic voice. Her sister just giggled in a high voice that annoyed her to the limit. How could a girl like her live here in the bloody mist?!

This girl is Sahohime Terumi. Her younger sister by ten years. Her sister never had this bubbly attitude before that incident which lead to her being like this. Though everyone in the village know one thing.

If you stand in her way you are as good as gone. Sahohime may be the sweetest teen you've ever met but if anyone knew her as much as Mei. Then they would know she's out for someone's blood. It was so bad that she nearly obliterated half of the sky searching for a single person. The sky!

If anyone saw the two then they would look just alike. Twins even. Though she and her sister have many things different about each other. Literally, there was really nothing they had in common.

Mainly it is the way they dress. Mei having more of a woman knowing she is single. Mei wears ninja clothes like everyone else but express herself by showing her womanly body.

Sahohime on the other hand was completely a mystery. Wearing one layer of a light corset dress. Her hair is braided bun most of the time with a large piece of hair on the side for style. She has more of a royal style. One thing for sure is she never leaves without one item.

That is her black Victorian style parasol. Mei could've sworn she loved that thing more than her, of course Mei knows there is more to it than hiding your face in the forever mist.

Sahohime wore today a black Victorian style dress with her favorite black parasol. Sahohime held the type of umbrella to her side. One thing that she smirked at was she could tell she was wearing ninja shoes under. Yep, her sister was a mystery.

"Nee-chan! I wanna mission!"

"Of course here's the D-rank-" Sadly she was interrupted by her crazy yet loving sister in the whole world of all sisters. Which made her growl with frustration. Can't she get it through her thick head?

"No! I wanna a real mission!" Great now her sister is having a fit. Just what she needed today.

"You know good and we-"

"I chose Zabi-kun!" Not again! Zabuza Momochi, nearly pooped his pants when she kept following him. One day he was forced to wear a ballroom gown. The rest of the seven swordsman of the mist were rolling on the ground because of that.

"N-"

"Yay! Thank you!" Mei sighed she already know what her sister was meaning. 'I'm not taking no for an answer.' In the most sweetest way as possible. If she did not she would already been on the ground. Oh what the heck, Sahohime will keep being annoying not getting what she wanted.

"Fine. You will bring Zabuza back here, if you can't do that then don't come back at all. Can you handle that?" Now she will definitely say no. No one has even found him or at least come back alive..She was quite positive to keep her own sister alive, like mother wanted anyways.

"Well I will bring him back or I will die trying!" Me I'd eyes widen with fear. Her sister was so determined that it nearly burned her eyes. She had never seen anything like it. It was just so unusual in the mist to be so happy all the time.

Before Mei could even reply Sahohime was already gone. Mei stared at her paper as a tear fell down before a stream of tears fell.

"Please do not fail. You're the only family I have left."


End file.
